Hero's Shadow
by Chiynee
Summary: Link has been approached by his own shadow. Not wanting to fight for once, Dark demands other things... I wrote this before, re-writing. This is also my first story by the way. Yaoi/Boy x Boy. Please R&R.


Hero's Shadow

Author's Note: I wrote this on an old Fanfic account. It had so many errors. After many years I'm re-writing it better, longer, and more… Up to date.

Link, the hero of time; _our_ hero of time. He has been around for almost forever: saving the lives of people, solving puzzles, the stress of annoying as hell monsters with no talent or skill at all. And here he was, face to face with yet another dastardly enemy... But this one was to be taken seriously. One could mistake this enemy for the actual Link, if they had the IQ of a fish. Link had such dirty blonde hair, shiny cerulean eyes that catch your attention, pale-tanned skin, and a forest green tunic which showed his muscles well. The enemy however was the exact opposite facial-wise. His hair was raven black hair, his body gave off a rich soil brown skin color, crimson eyes, and shadow black tunic which matches his personality. Link's enemy was nothing more than a shadow; a mere mirage of himself and nothing more. Or so Link thought.

With his sword in hand, and a glare of death, Link stood in his combat position ready for anything Dark Link would throw at him. He grinded his teeth so hard, they ached; concentration overflowing our hero. Dark Link on the other hand, had his sword sheathed, completely relaxed and clearly open in defense. His lips were curled up in a mischievous manner, but it's hard to tell with that man... But something seems different anyway.

'Why is that bastard smirking his heart away...?' Link thought, clearly dumbfounded.

As Dark Link took a step closer, Link's defenses tightened. He gazed upon the dark man, watching his every movement: from the entertainment of Link's fear in his eyes, to the movement of his breathing stomach, to the water waves from his smoky gray boots of the short, endless puddle they stood in. Which oddly, the only life there was a small, single, leafless tree in the center of the fog and lake that surrounded them. There was nothing but white, endless waters.

"You wish to surrender? You have nothing to fear, hero." Dark Link said. Well that was a stupid question on Dark's end. Look at the poor man. He's obviously waiting to strike at any given moment.

"Hah, wonder why _you're_ here if I already killed Ganon." Link questioned while he chuckled. That is a good question if you think about it a little. If Ganon created Dark Link off his magic and his magic dies out... Wouldn't Dark Link die out too?

"I became my own person. I hate to serve that idiot. Yelling orders being only to capture or kill you every time. Just being a mere copy of you… Every single day, I'm being put out to kill you. It's downright annoying." Dark Link muttered. Who knew he hated Ganon himself! Link apparently didn't, as his jaw slightly dropped in astonishment.

"So if you're all 'nice' now, then what's the point of killing me?" Link asked, questioning Dark Link's current 'point' in his position.

"Who said I wanted to kill you? Every time I approach you don't mean I want to fight. Maybe I simply want dominance." Dark Link chuckled. He took another step forward, then suddenly charged at a shocked Link whose defense had lowered due to the conversation. Link caught on at the last second and put his shield up to block the attack, but he just wasn't fast enough. The shield was knocked aside. Link however still had his sword and went for stab, but of course, Dark counters all movement from the hero. Ducking under the attack, Dark tackled Link, punching the sword out Link's grasp. Dark had Link pinned down in the water. Link of course put up a fight, until Dark Link grew another mischievous smirk, and forcibly held Link's head underwater. Struggling to breathe, Link squirmed under Dark.

"Follow my orders, or..." Dark Link said slowly, "There will be consequences..."

Pulling his head out the water, Link was allowed to breathe. Link continued to cough up water and most of the air in his lungs. After his moment, his glare returned to Dark Link, who was once again, and as always, smirking.

"What else can you to me other than kill me? Torture? Good luck with that." Link challenged, giving a smirk of his own.

"How about your precious friends, all slaughtered by my sword? How about me disguised as you in the process? How about me torturing your 'friends' I spare? It happened before, Link," Dark said his name with such force, "and I can do it again." He laughed.

"They'll never fall for that again! Not ever!" Link was bluffing of course. He knew those people weren't the brightest of normal human beings, but hey, Dark seemed to believe it sort of.

"Heh, if you say so," Dark Link chuckled, "I'm not waiting any longer, you got a choice. Submit to me, or perish, you and your friends. I'll be nice if you submit~" Dark Link teased.

Oh, what to do... Dark Link could command anything. And if he rejects, he'll be killed or _something_ and won't be able to protect his friends from Dark Link's assault. Dark Link could command Link to kill his own friends anyway, lose-lose situation.

"...I'll listen... I'll do whatever the hell you want me do." Link growled, obviously not happy with either choices he was given.

"Good, now. Take that tunic off. It's annoying." Dark Link commanded.

"For what reason do I have to take it off?" Link exclaimed, baffled.

"Fine I'll do it for you, at least slide it down." Dark Link said as he took hold of Link's tunic, and ripped it down to the belt. It wasn't actually ripped, just pulled down as he said… No harm done. Link however, was not very comfortable with this at all.

"What the-?"

"Quiet hero!" Dark Link's eyes scaled over Link's broad chest. His creamy neck, and those strong abs he has. That glare was just so fine to Dark, so arousing. He couldn't help but to reach forward and touch Link's chest, rubbing its perfection.

"…What are you doing?!"

"Be still..." Link was _not _going through with this.

"Don't touch me!" Link shouted. But Dark Link covered his mouth with his shadow-like gloves, preventing him from screaming. Oh Link was so happy no one could see, no one could hear, but this also meant no one could help.

Leaning forward towards Link's heated body, Dark Link stopped right in front of Link's chest. Feeling Dark's hot breath near his chest made Link shiver, yet he didn't make an effort to get away. At least being pinned down in the water helps the heat. Heart rate increasing, Link shut his eyes and prepared for anything Dark was about to do. Suddenly he felt his arms being forced above his head, a force bonding his wrists together.

It was rope. Twine rope that was conveniently on Dark's belt. Poor Link, defenseless without a trace of knowing what Dark was going to do with him.

"Stay still. And quit kicking before I bind your feet too." Dark commanded. Link obeyed, he wasn't taking any risks to the people he loved. Dark then took a good look at Link, leaning forward and slowly circled Link's unexpected nipple with his tongue. Link squeaked which made Dark chuckle a little. Nipping at it lightly, the bud began to get hard, and so was Link's manhood.

Link gasped as Dark's fingers played with the lonely nipple that was waiting for its treatment itself. Dark stopped and tended to the other loner that was just screaming for pleasure. Link, trying to hold back a moan, was turning red from blushing.

Dark stopped, "We're not done here, take it off." Dark commanded as he pointed to Link's lower half.

Link couldn't respond. He was in too much shock; so I guess Dark was going to have to undress him again. Dark's hand moved to Link's hip to rip of the pants, but Link protested.

"Well get to it," Dark said. Link, reluctantly, slipped his thumb under his hip area and pulled down his pants only to reveal, to his surprise, a hardened member.

"Well, I see you've been enjoying yourself, hero~" Dark whispered as he took off his own tunic. Dark's hand took its sweet time feeling every part of Link's body. His hips... His legs... He stroked his thigh, and then his member. Link moaned as Dark's hand began to pump his member, licking the head the throbbed. Link tried to hold back the rest, but another came out. Then another. He didn't enjoy this, but at the same time he did. He was sure he wasn't in his right mind; the whole thing was so pleasing. Dark began to pump faster, sucking roughly on the head of his manhood.

"Dark, if you keep...I'm going..." A whine stopped Link in mid-sentence. Dark had stopped.

"Oh hero, what would be the point of letting you release now when I haven't gotten _my_ own fun?" Dark purred. He slightly pulled his own pants down to reveal his own hardened member, and stuck it in poor Link's mouth.

Link at first did nothing. He thought about biting, but then the thought of the consequences came to mind. He sighed through his nose and began to lick the head with his rosy pink tongue, circling it so elegantly. Saliva trickled out his mouth as he engulfed Dark's member full on.

Oh, Dark moaned at the sudden heat that surrounded his member, his member craving more... Much more. Link, on the other hand, moaned at Dark's largeness. Dark soon couldn't take it anymore and he thrust into Link's mouth. Link, gagging in the process, found it hard to breathe. He decided to fight Dark for about the 17th thousand time now and it ended in the same way, he lost. Pleasure filled up inside Dark as he came inside Link's hot mouth, gripping Link's hair to make sure he swallows. He allowed Link the breathe once again when he swallowed it all.

"You...you bas-" Link was interrupted and Dark shoved his tongue in Link's mouth; a hot kiss for a hot couple. Blanketed in confusion, Link remained quiet and motionless after the kiss.

"Now, it's your turn. I'll prepare you, hero." Dark growled. Why does he keep calling Link hero? We all know he's the hero of time. But damn...

"No! What are you doing?" Link shouted as he saw Dark's head moving south.

"Calm down, must I remind you of the deal we made?" Dark questioned. His question was answered when Link's shoulders became less tense and shaky. Dark then took the opportunity, to a unsuspecting Link, to make a move. Link's eyes widened as Dark's moist, pink tongue licked his entrance. Heh, Dark was so calm, and Link could have died of a heart attack just then. Dark then decided to stick his tongue in and...

Oh.

Link squirmed and moaned as Dark's tongue explored the hero's insides, tasting everything he could. Watching Link's reactions, and taking note of them. To Dark, and Link's surprise, Link whimpered as Dark took his tongue out. But that quickly changed when he shoved in a lubed finger… No wait two fingers. Link's muscles tightened at the foreign invader.

But it only gave Dark pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" Dark asked, concerned. Hey, whoa, whoa, hey! Since when was

the scary, opposite, dark, shadow side of Link concerned at all?! Apparently now… I'm just as confused as Link is!

"Only a little," Link muttered, embarrassed and confused.

"Alright," Dark said as he pulled out his fingers, "look at me, calm yourself and relax."

Oh shit! It's time… Link just wanted this to be over. He expected the torture, this could have been worse though… Dark could have given no sympathy. There were a LOT worse things Dark could have done; Link believes that he now got away with obeying very easily.

Dark got his hardened member in front of Link's entrance, ready to penetrate. Link, surprisingly was calm... At least he was calm on the outside. His heart rate increased ten-fold on the inside. Dark slowly slid in, Link making a small squealing sound as the head popped in. Link turned ten shades of red as Dark attempted to slip the rest in, and slowly began to thrust.

'Dark's...sliding in and out so smoothly… It feels so... No!' Link was lost in thoughts, in his own little world, hating and loving the situation he was now in.

Link's winces of pain quickly turned into moans of pleasure as Dark's movement got faster. Panting, Link wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, their hot and sweaty bodies moving together. The steady pace driving Link insane, he soon wanted more.

"D-Dark! P-Please… There!" Link screamed and arched his back as Dark slammed on his prostate. Dark soon got a fast pace as Link's pleasureful screams acted as fuel, and he was a car going way over the speed limit. Link begged and pleaded for more, like the occasional, "Harder!" and, "Faster!" Dark was so close to climax: hearing the skin clash together, Link's pleas for more pleasure... It was all so perfect, but only for this moment. Same for Link, Dark's sweat and concentration was enough to let Link fall into the moment.

Link screamed out his seme's name as he spilled his seeds all over his chests, and not so far after, Dark released inside Link as well. He collapsed on Link, and Link didn't even bother to throw him off.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The poor excuse for a lake cooled them down, as Link fell asleep in that very spot. Link awoke to the next day to realize he was alone. And that the endless, unknown area he was in was no longer there. He was instead in the middle of a random, lush, thick forest. He also saw himself fully clothed. 'Was that a dream-ow…' That was no mere dream, as Link's rear end burned slightly, but was in no pain at all.

Link dusted himself off, and got ready for another adventure that was yet to come, keeping Link from being a normal 17 year old and enjoying life. Oh well, here comes another few months of talentless, pointless, weak, annoying monsters keeping him from slaying his enemy. What's wrong with this world? Why can't we all just get along? I mean seriously, a seventeen year old is saving their lives.

At least he's cute.


End file.
